


The Big Red

by Spoonfed



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Breeding, Cock Worship, F/M, Large Cock, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, musk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoonfed/pseuds/Spoonfed
Summary: It's a beautiful day for breeding. Follow Big Mac as he fulfills his marital duty to the many mares of his personal harem.
Relationships: Big Macintosh/Sugar Belle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)
Kudos: 3





	The Big Red

Sugar Belle gingerly tiptoed to the bed’s footboard, carefully raising the blanket and starting to slowly slide inside.

It was early in the morning and Big Mac was still deep in slumber underneath the covers. Sugar Belle herself had just woken up a few minutes ago, her nethers burning with need. She couldn’t quite remember what exactly she had been dreaming about, but it left her hot, bothered, and desperately aware of the wetness in her panties. An image of a huge drooling horsecock flashed repeatedly within her mind – one of the last vestiges of her fading dream.

While she couldn’t return back into the hazy world of sleep to continue enjoying it, there now was something right in front of her that could satisfy her carnal needs just as well – Big Mac’s fat, musky package. Sugar Belle slid between the sleeping stallion’s legs, moving face-first directly to his crotch.

She could only see the contours of Big Mac’s body in the darkness underneath the covers. But while the light _was_ scarce, the scents definitely weren’t. With her muzzle at the level of Big Mac’s knees, Sugar Belle could already feel the stallion’s heavy musk permeating the air. She breathed in deep, savoring the smell of her lover’s cock. Her muzzle was moving steadily closer to Mac’s bulging underwear as if attracted by its intoxicating scent. The space between Sugar Belle’s nose and the white cotton of Big Mac’s briefs shortened rapidly, leaving the mare with her muzzle buried deep in the stallion’s nuts just a few seconds later.

She inhaled again, filling her lungs with the smell of Mac’s ballsack. It was just as delightful as it always was. The smell of a real stud. One whiff of it was enough to make a mare’s nethers heat up, and with Sugar Belle’s muzzle pressed so tightly into Big Mac’s crotch it was only a matter of time until her poor lusty mind would begin to melt.

She waved her head around, massaging the stallion’s nuts with her nose. Sugar Belle reveled in the plump firmness of Big Mac’s sack, dreaming of the sea of salty spunk that rested within. With each inhale of Mac’s potent scent, the need within her grew and became ever more unbearable. Without even thinking about it, she opened her mouth, grazing the smooth fabric of his underwear with her teeth and tasting it with her tongue. The neutral flavor of cotton was heavily marred by the powerful taste of a virile male, providing a good appetizer for the lust-driven mare.

Having properly sampled Big Mac’s bulge with her mouth, Sugar Belle was beginning to aim for the real deal. Rubbing her face into the stallion’s cotton-covered crotch definitely felt nice, but nothing could replace the delightful fleshy feel of a big throbbing cock.

She searched for the hems of Big Mac’s briefs with her hands, running her fingers lightly across the stallion’s lower body. Crooking her fingers underneath the fabric she slowly began taking off the garment. She kept Mac’s hardening erection pinned to his body with a practiced move, allowing her to smoothly lower the stallion’s underwear to his knees.

And now Sugar Belle really came face-to-dick with Big Mac’s heavy tool. She could see its tasty contours in the dark, noticing also the soft glistening of precum on his cockhead. It seemed to be practically inviting her lips. Naturally, Sugar Belle couldn’t resist, dutifully placing a long loving kiss on the stallion’s wet tip. She made sure to slurp up all the pre she could, even prodding his slit a little bit with her tongue to tease out some more of his sticky goodness.

Sugar Belle’s hands rubbed Big Mac’s heavy balls while her mouth continued worshipping his shaft. She ran her tongue over the ridges of his cockhead several times, bathing it in her saliva. Having serviced the stallion’s tip, Sugar Belle’s lips began moving further down his cock, leaving tender kisses and licks all along its surface.

By this time, Big Mac’s shaft was fully erect and pulsing with potent masculine power. Sugar Belle loved those irregular throbs that coursed periodically through his cock, making it jump in her mouth. The stallion’s dick seemed to have a mind of its own, eagerly reacting to her smooches and caresses even while its owner slept peacefully.

But his sleep wouldn’t last long under Sugar Belle’s naughty ministrations, which, undoubtedly, was precisely her plan. She still tried to cover as much of his huge shaft as she could in her copious saliva before he woke up. Big Mac was a hard worker and a heavy sleeper, giving her lots of room to orally worship his cock while he was lost in dreams. And she dutifully lathered the stallion’s dick in spit, swishing her tongue over its surface and leaving long broad licks. 

The potent smell of cock was even stronger than usual. The blanket trapped the air underneath, ensuring that most of Big Mac’s musk remained safely within sniffing distance. There was nowhere else for it to go other than into Sugar Belle’s cute pink nose. And she had to breathe in deeper and more often just to get enough oxygen here, which only made her inhale even more of his potent musk.

It would not be an overstatement to say that Sugar Belle was getting drunk on cock. With every breath her mind melted further, filling with thoughts and images of Big Mac’s bitchbreaker. Nothing, other than pleasuring her stud, seemed to matter at the moment. The salty, fleshy taste of dick on her lips was now her whole world. The only other thing that appeared to have any significance was the burning in her own loins – an insistent demand of her body to be filled and bred.

She felt Big Mac stirring lightly. A second later, his large, heavy hand began groping around, eventually coming to rest on top of her head, his fingers snaking softly through her luscious mane and gently rubbing her scalp. Sugar Belle pushed her head into the stallion’s hand, enjoying his touch.

At the same time, her lips had only just reached his medial ring and she wasted no time in paying her dues to that firm ridge that had made her scream out in ecstasy so many times before. The thick, plump protrusion extended the width of Mac’s already quite fat dick just a little bit further, massaging her cunt on its way through during their regular fuck-sessions. The least she could to repay its hard work was to give it plenty of loving kisses, whispering worshipfully as she did so.

The next target on Sugar Belle’s list were Big Mac’s large, heavy balls. She knew this was the core of the stallion’s virility, and so it required special attention. Only the wettest and most passionate of kisses were to be delivered to his plump, musky sack. Sugar Belle stayed true to this principle, going wild on the stallion’s nuts with her mouth.

She felt Big Mac’s hand being placed more firmly on top of her head and then beginning to press her face deep into the surface of his ballsack. Encouraged by the stallion’s actions, Sugar Belle started making out with his nuts even more fervently, rubbing her muzzle into his skin and happily licking up the salty sweat that covered it. She could feel the gargantuan volume of cum sloshing inside and eagerly waiting for a moment it’s finally released in some mare’s tight warm cunt.

This particular batch, though, was more likely to end up inside Sugar Belle’s empty stomach, given the circumstances. The mare didn’t have breakfast yet and was longing for her daily milkshake straight from the tap. If Big Mac’s soft grunts coming from above were any indication, she wouldn’t have to wait long.

Sugar Belle raised her head a bit, pressing her snout directly into the space between Mac’s sack and his dick. That spot appeared to be perfectly designed for her to press her nose into and surround herself completely by the stallion’s intoxicating musk. Sugar Belle’s nostrils flared as she took another deep breath, filling her lungs with the concentrated masculine smell of her stud’s privates.

At this point, she had inhaled so much dick-stained air that it made her dizzy. Steadily, Big Mac’s musk was pushing out all of her previous thoughts and goals and replacing it with one all-encompassing desire – to bring pleasure to her stallion, to submit to him as his willing sex-slave and let him use her however he wanted. This was true love, she knew.

Before she could get too lost in the dreamy haze of Mac’s musk, though, the blanket was lifted above her head, letting the morning sun illuminate her body. She looked up, gazing at Big Mac’s handsome face. The stallion’s visage was split in half by his thick red shaft that hung over her head. 

“Good morning, love.” Sugar Belle placed a gentle kiss at the base of Mac’s cock, looking lovingly into his eyes. She could see the corners of his mouth curl into a smile, even half-obscured as it was by the stallion’s fat cock.

“Mornin’, Belle.” Big Mac responded, petting the mare while she continued adoringly licking and kissing his dick. “Think I’m gonna cum soon, if you keep goin’ like this.”

“That’s what I’m hoping for.” She answered with a naughty smirk, immediately placing another wet kiss on the stallion’s cock and then dragging her lips tenderly along his shaft’s length. “I’m _sooo_ hungry~. Will you feed me, dear?” She continued, her muzzle still pressed tightly into his dick. Big Mac could even feel her lips rub across his cock while she talked.

“Eeyup.” The stallion answered loudly. His shaft throbbed, leaking out a large batch of pre as if to further confirm his sincerity.

Sugar Belle felt Big Mac’s hand gently, but insistently guiding her up. She ran her tongue along the length of his shaft as he directed her mouth towards his tip. After leaving a long wet trail from the base of the stallion’s dick to its head, she was directly in front of Mac’s cockslit. It had been profusely smeared with precum and Sugar Belle wasted no time before cleaning the sticky stuff up with her tongue. Having slurped up all of the pre, the mare pursed her lips and placed an affectionate kiss directly around the stallion’s slit. A kiss that quickly transformed into a blowjob as Sugar Belle pressed forward, enveloping the stallion’s tip with her mouth.

“ _Ahhh_. Good girl~” Big Mac exhaled in pleasure, stroking Sugar Belle’s mane. “I’m getting close...”

“Mhmm.” The mare hummed in response. Her mouth was too clogged by dick to speak at the moment, but Big Mac didn’t need any more from her. No words could be half as pleasant as the warmth of her mouth around his cock.

Sugar Belle pushed forward, trying to stuff as much of Big Mac’s tasty dick in her mouth as she could. It was tough work, given the monstrous size of Mac’s shaft. His cockhead was so fat that she barely managed to fit in her maw, and going any further was a real struggle that only a mare deep in love could persevere. Deepthroating Mac’s dick, therefore, was in some perverted sense a way for her to demonstrate her undying affection to her stud. After all, how could she say she loved him if she wasn’t even willing to let him use her mouth as his personal fleshlight?

It almost brought her to tears to see Mac’s shaft have to endure the chill of morning air while so much space was vacant in her warm throat. She did tear up eventually, though that was most likely related to the fact that by this time she had almost half of Big Mac’s huge cock lodged in her gullet. Air was a luxury here, and what little she got was heavily contaminated with the strong smell of dick. The taste was just as pungent. Sugar Belle’s saliva was washing over the stallion’s shaft and bringing its familiar flavor to her every tastebud. Now the only thing that she was missing was a belly full of hot cum.

Sugar Belle massaged Mac’s nuts gently, trying to coax his load out. She had to pull away a bit after her lips passed the stallion’s medial ring, lest she suffocated herself with his cock, but her fingers continued working diligently on his balls all the while. She could feel the tension rising inside Mac’s sack as he approached the release. A heavy throb coursed through his cock, reverberating inside Sugar Belle’s mouth. She pulled away again, leaving only the stallion’s mushy cockhead in her mouth, just in time for his first shot to land squarely into her hungry maw.

Sugar Belle swallowed immediately. She knew that she had to act fast now, or else the meal she had worked so hard for might end up on the mattress and not in her stomach as it was supposed to.

Big Mac’s cock delivered more and more sperm inside her bottomless pit of a mouth, as the stallion groaned in pleasure above. Sugar Belle knew that his loads were particularly large and tasty after a good night’s sleep and this one was no exception. She had to quickly swallow mouthful after mouthful of semen just to keep it from bursting out of her overfilled maw. If she could, she would’ve spent much more time wallowing in the powerful taste of Mac’s spunk. Gulping it down so fast was a terrible waste, but Sugar Belle had no choice.

She looked up at her stallion, meeting his gaze while she drank his sperm. He was so cute in the middle of his climax. Sugar Belle loved the blissful smile on his lips and eyes full of coltish joy. Letting him fill her mouth with cum was worth it if only for a chance of seeing his enraptured expression. As long as her stallion was happy, she knew her efforts were not wasted.

But Sugar Belle’s jizz-drinking session had suddenly come to a halt as Big Mac pulled his cockhead out of the mare’s mouth, aiming it at her face while it was still shooting out thick ropes of cum. Sugar Belle got so invested in sucking every drop of his sperm out that at first she wanted to protest, but a fat wad of semen that hit her muzzle had quickly pacified the mare. This was not the time to worry about her own pleasures. As Big Mac’s personal cumdump, it was her direct responsibility to ensure that her stud’s loads would get the treatment that the life-giving essence of such an incredible specimen rightfully deserved.

Sugar Belle opened her mouth wide, pushing her tongue out with an expression of worshipful submission on her face. Ropes of unswallowed jizz hung inside her maw and her tongue still had a few lumps of cum sticking to it.

Big Mac’s heavy shaft throbbed, discharging another helping of semen onto his wife’s face. Her beautiful features were progressively covered by an increasingly thick layer of milky-white cum. One shot flew directly into her mouth, almost filling it up in an instant, while the majority of others landed onto her face, adding to the slimy icing that was already there.

By the time Big Mac’s cock began softening, slowly leaking out what remained of his release, Sugar Belle felt like a whole bucket of cum had been poured onto her face. And just as much was also churning in her stomach, warming her up from inside. She couldn’t see anything, as her eyes were completely covered by jizz, but she could certainly smell and taste. Smell and taste Big Mac’s hot cum that is, as the sticky slime had filled her mouth and even entered her nose. Nothing else could possibly penetrate her senses when they were so completely overwhelmed by her stud’s salty baby batter.

The flavor of semen would remain in her mouth for a long time, reminding her of the tasty breakfast-in-bed that Big Mac had graced her with. Though, right now she certainly didn’t need any reminders, as a large part of that meal was still plastered all over her face.

Sugar Belle directed the stallion’s jizz into her mouth, sweeping it with her fingers. Big Mac joined the effort, pushing the cum around with his softening cock. Though it seemed like he was just smearing it over her face more than anything else, and occasionally letting her suckle on his tip. Sugar Belle, at least, made sure to get as much semen as she could into her mouth, swallowing it hungrily. The naughty mare didn’t forget to show off a bit before her stallion too, blowing him kisses with cum-covered lips and rubbing his jizz into her skin like a lotion.

The show was certainly having quite an energizing effect on Big Mac. His half-flaccid cock stirred, jumping visibly when Sugar Belle swallowed another mouthful. With each swipe of her fingers, her face was becoming cleaner, her stomach – fuller, and all the while Mac’s shaft hardened in preparation for their next romp.

The stallion’s interest didn’t evade Sugar Belle’s notice – after all, this was exactly what she counted on with her perverted display. Her own needs were not yet fully sated, as her burning nethers reminded her. There was an emptiness inside her that only the big, throbbing cock of her well-endowed stud could fill.

Big Mac gathered a few remaining streaks of cum that Sugar Belle missed from her face and let her suck the stuff off his fingers. She was mostly clean now, with only a few scattered splotches of spunk remaining on her skin. Her hair was ruined, of course, but that was quite expected with how voluminous Big Mac’s loads usually are. There was no way to avoid having a few shots land on her mane and once that happened the semen was stuck there for good, at least until she washed it off. Luckily, Sugar Belle didn’t mind that – being Big Mac’s obedient cumdump was her chosen fate and receiving his load on her face had always been one of the most pleasurable things in the world. She could always take a shower later anyway.

“Mmm, Mac… I want you to fuck me. Hard.” Sugar Belle voiced her desire before fully swallowing his cum. Big Mac could even see bits of his release floating around her mouth while she talked. How could he ever say ‘no’?

Sugar Belle almost yelped as the stallion grabbed her and threw her in the middle of the bed, promptly moving his hands to her soaked-through panties. In a flash, the garment was off, and her neatly-shaven cunt was exposed to Mac’s gaze. 

“Oh my… I’ve gotten so wet while sucking your cock,” Sugar Belle teased the stallion, casually rubbing her puffy snatch with her fingers. “ _Please_ , fill my womb with your cum and breed me. I need it!”

Big Mac’s dick throbbed hard, driving him into action. Silently, he laid on top of Sugar Belle, covering her smaller body with his large, muscly frame. His cockhead was aimed directly at her pussy, and with one trained thrust of his hips, it entered inside, spreading out the mare’s folds on its way. Mac continued pushing forward until he felt his tip hit her cervix as he eventually bottomed out inside of her.

Sugar Belle opened her mouth, moaning loudly. Taking Big Mac’s cock was nothing new for her, but its sheer girth ensured that their every lovemaking session would be a real workout for her aching pussy. She was so pent up that just the act of penetration sent a near-ecstatic shock through her whole body.

But she needed even more.

“Fuck me harder!” Sugar Belle screamed out, staring straight into her stud’s eyes. “Turn me into your mewling bitch, _pleee~AAAH~.”_

A sudden powerful thrust of Big Mac’s hips broke the mare’s speech, transforming her words into another lewd moan. But the stallion had clearly heard enough, and the swift movements of his muscly rear as he settled into an energetic rhythm proved exactly that.

Sugar Belle’s whole tunnel was stimulated by Mac’s huge shaft and the regular pushes that her cervix received were the cherry on top. She wrapped her arms around the stallion, hugging him tightly and pressing her lips into his in a long wet kiss.

Sugar Belle stared into her stud’s confident eyes while he mercilessly pounded her cunt. She could see the joy he experienced plainly on his sweaty face and there could be no better sight for a love-struck mare. As long as he was happy, she would be happy too. And she knew that there was nothing that made a stallion happier than letting him fuck your every orifice to his heart’s content.

“I’m gonna cum inside, Sugar.”

Big Mac’s deep, masculine voice was music to the mare’s ears. The feeling of his huge cock rubbing her every vulnerable spot on its way through her drooling cunt combined with the promise in his words made her shiver with perverted excitement underneath the stallion. With how hot her whole body now was it was impossible to imagine **not** getting to feel Big Mac’s steaming cum fill her womb to the brim.

“ _Pleeease_ , do it, Mac!” Sugar Belle screamed out in ecstasy, peppering her stallion with kisses and loving licks.

Big Mac thrust even harder in response, changing the direction of his movement just enough to bring an avalanche of new ecstatic sensations running straight from Sugar Belle’s wet tunnel into her cum-intoxicated brain.

“You’re gonna be a good mother for our foals.”

“Yes, I will be!” Sugar Belle moaned out, already daydreaming of hugging and playing with their cute little foals. “I want your children, Mac. I want to love them as much as I love you.”

“~ _Aaargh_ ~” Big Mac groaned, delivering a series of powerful, bed-shaking thrusts. Sugar Belle was pinned hard underneath him, now having even less space to move than before. She felt like she was completely under the mercy of her stud’s lust. There was nothing she could do to stop him from cumming his brains out and filling her womb with his potent life-giving sperm. Not like she wanted to, of course. The restraining pressure of Mac’s heavy, muscle-bound body made the whole experience feel that much more intimate, if anything.

Big Mac himself was clearly just as consumed by the wanton pleasures as his mare. He was panting hard, regularly blowing out puffs of hot air into Sugar Belle’s face. His tongue lolled out of his mouth and saliva was steadily dripping from it onto the mare’s muzzle. Sugar Belle drank in the stallion’s spit happily, licking it up from her face and even trying to catch it directly with her mouth. Very soon her patience gave in and she simply pushed herself up, catching Mac’s tongue between her lips and suckling on it with a look of childish satisfaction.

Sugar Belle felt like her whole body had now become one huge erogenous zone. There was warmth all around, both within and without. Big Mac’s larger body generously shared its heat with her, while his cock was preparing to send his hot load deep inside of her cunt.

“Give it to me, love! ~ _Aaaah_ ~,” Sugar Belle moaned out again, shivering from pleasure. “Fuck… cum… please… I… I want.” Her words turned into incoherent babbling as ecstasy overwhelmed her mind under Big Mac’s unstoppable barrage of thrusts. Her eyes were open but she felt blinded. She heard a loud, masculine moan as if from afar and only then noticed Big Mac’s spit flying into her face as he cried out, reaching the point of no return.

His hot cum rushed into her womb, immediately filling Sugar Belle’s tunnel with its slick warmth. With each next shot of semen delivered to its destination by Big Mac’s breeding tool, Sugar Belle felt pressure mount inside her. After every little crevice within her tunnel was filled by his cum there was nowhere else for it to go than out. It spurted out in waves, covering Mac’s shaft and falling onto the bed in heavy, thick globs.

Sugar Belle had been on the verge of orgasm already and once she felt Mac’s sperm hit her inner walls she couldn’t resist any longer. Her body grew tense, ecstatic tingles spread through her nethers. She pressed herself into the stallion, feeling safe and protected underneath him while enjoying the warmth and softness of his red hide.

Big Mac held her tight, pressing his lips into hers in a passionate kiss. His tongue entered her mouth, giving Sugar Belle something to suckle on while she was in the middle of her climax. They made out slowly and tenderly, rubbing their muzzles against each other and whispering sweet words of love once their speech finally returned after the explosive finish of their morning fuck.

Sugar Belle felt full. Both her stomach and her womb were completely stuffed with Mac’s thick cum. Weakness spread through her body after her orgasm had run its course. Her mind felt similarly exhausted. She lay silently underneath the stallion, a complete opposite of the lust-driven slut that seemed to have held possession over her body just a minute ago. There was no better way to start her day.

Sugar Belle felt so warm and comfortable that she almost fell asleep again. In the morning post-fuck haze it was easy not to notice how minutes passed by as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment.

“I need to go work on the farm, Sugar.” She knew this was going to come eventually.

“Mmm.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll make breakfast myself.”

Big Mac placed a smooch on the mare’s nose, rising up after and pulling his cock out of her stretched out cunny. But before he moved away, he scooped up the semen that escaped from her entrance and pushed it back inside, filling up the emptiness that emerged after he pulled out his shaft. Big Mac made sure to pack as much cum as he could inside her, leaving only a thin, slick layer of semen on the sperm-drenched mattress underneath the mare’s bottom.

After he was done, Mac pressed his cum-covered fingers into Sugar Belle’s lips, urging her to clean them up. The mare happily did so, sucking and licking his digits all over without even opening her eyes. The familiar taste of Mac’s semen was the only clue she needed to know exactly what she had to do.

Sugar Belle continued suckling on Big Mac’s fingers long after they were clean, forcing the stallion to finally pull his hand away when he understood that she didn’t have any intention of stopping. There was no annoyance on his face, only a tender smile and eyes full of love. But before he moved away, he heard Sugar Belle’s soft voice again.

“Can you leave me your briefs?” Her hand was groping around the bed, trying to find the garment that was laying there after she removed it from the stallion’s crotch. Noticing her blind struggles, Big Mac took his used underwear and put it within Sugar Belle’s grasp.

“Thank you, love.” The mare immediately pulled the musky undergarments to her face, placing the crotch area on her nose and taking a deep breath. “~Ooooh~. I’ll have to wash them.” _Sniff._ “Later.”

Big Mac left the mare to enjoy her beauty sleep, getting up and making his way to the shower. He had only just cum, but his balls were already hard at work producing another thick load. By the time midday came, he would need to empty them up again. It was a real struggle to ensure that he was shooting out his loads as soon as they were ready. Luckily, there were plenty of mares who would be absolutely thrilled to help him with that~

**Author's Note:**

> A commission for Avenging-Hobbits.
> 
> You can also find me at:  
> [FimFiction](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/366787/SpoonfedArt)  
> [SoFurry](https://spoonfed.sofurry.com/)  
> [Hentai-Foundry](http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/Spoonfed/profile)


End file.
